After screening hours.....
by niO1
Summary: hm...what happens on GOA after screening hours. Warning, people being out of character here...mentiosn of some yaoi couples....


Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Megami Kouhosei no matter how much I want to……..  
  
I'm sure everyone has seen this in every fanfic there is out there….  
  
Author's Note: sorry….this has a bit of yaoi and yuri in it, and if either makes you feel uncomfortable, you would not want to read this fic. And I'm sorry if the people here are a bit out of character……….likewise, this is just another humor fic. And sorry to all Azuma fans…..he's being bashed here quite often.  
  
  
  
Behind the scenes of GOA after filming hours….  
  
  
  
Teela: --and CUT! Okay, everyone, that's all the filming for today. You can all return to your original selves now. *mutters * great..its finally all over for today….  
  
  
  
Kinza: thank goodness for that. I've been waiting the entire time to get out of this repairer's uniform!  
  
  
  
Zero: * appears next to kinza* why?  
  
  
  
Kinza: do you think it's normal for a girl, (and a very pretty girl in fact) like ME to be wearing a pair of pants/shorts? Whatever they are. And the shorts expose way too much of my thigh.  
  
  
  
Zero: I like it…..*stares at Kinza's thigh and drools*  
  
  
  
Kinza: HENTAI!!! *whacks Zero *  
  
  
  
Erts run towards Zero*  
  
Erts: ZEROOOOO!!!! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS AGAIN?? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT US AGAIN???  
  
  
  
Zero: o-of course not…Erts…calm down…….no one knows, remember?  
  
  
  
Teela: *eyes them suspiciously *what do you mean by "us?"  
  
  
  
Erts: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN??!! THIS IS THE 6th TIME THIS DAY I'VE SEEN YOU STARING AT OTHER GIRLS!! AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!  
  
  
  
Kinza: THAT I DID NOT KNOW. 0___0  
  
  
  
Zero :oh what the heck. *drags Erts out of the current room they were in and to…….who knows where they want to go? *  
  
  
  
Teela: Now it's all peace and quiet. Working with a bunch of morons like this is hard work.  
  
  
  
Kinza: what makes you think that? * points to Hiead and Inhky. You could see that Hiaed is latched to Inhky's leg*  
  
  
  
Inhky: HIEAD! Let go!! *flings leg but hiead stays on* GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
  
  
Hiead: *sniff * I thought you liked me……I thought you wanted to know me better…… I feel so…hurt and BETRAYED!!  
  
  
  
Inhky: THAT WAS DURING SCREENING TIME!! Of course I had to act according to the script or else the director Teela would get annoyed. And we wouldn't want that now, would we? *smirks at Teela with "the look"*  
  
  
  
Teela: *shivers*  
  
  
  
Kinza : oh look……Teela, you dreams of getting rest is drifting beyond your reach.  
  
  
  
*enter pilots and Azuma*  
  
  
  
Rioroute: Teela, could you change my character so I DON"T have to eat so much? I feel bloated by the end of everyday, and then when I go rest Phil gets mad because I have no appetite for her dinner.  
  
  
  
Gareas: And why do I have to be in love with Leena in the screening? You know perfectly well I'm in love with Ernest, and that Leena's in love with Tune.  
  
  
  
Kinza : More secrets come out………  
  
  
  
Azuma: Now now, Kinza, you know that all good little girls don't nosey into other people's business and learn their secrets. It's called privacy! Spell after me…P-R-I-V-A-C-Y  
  
  
  
Kinza: Shut up. You may look 40 but you IQ is defiantly dwelling in the minus areas.  
  
  
  
Ernest: and why is he talking like Barney? Has he been watching the tapes again??  
  
  
  
Rioroute: I guess. *watches as Azuma dashes off to annoy someone else- Yu * You must seriously ask Tune to lock away those tapes. You know what they're REALLY used for.  
  
  
  
Gareas: can't believe that they're actually more effective for killing off victims than the Ingrids.  
  
  
  
Teela: isn't that good? Then we don't have to spend so much cash repairing them. You know how much they cost.  
  
  
  
*Azuma runs back *  
  
  
  
Azuma: YUMI'S BEING MEAN!!! TEELA!!  
  
  
  
Teela: there there, don't cry. *mutters * moron. And he's called YU, don't you remember? We went over this yesterday.  
  
  
  
Azuma: But Yumi suits him better. *sobs as Yu walks over *  
  
  
  
Teela: *trying to keep patience* Now, Yu, what did you say to little Azuma here?  
  
  
  
*Rioroute and Gareas whisper in corner*  
  
  
  
Gareas: she calls him "little Azuma?"  
  
  
  
Rioroute: this is twisted.  
  
  
  
Ernest: Shh!! Let's watch this!  
  
  
  
Yu:……………………  
  
  
  
Teela: eh?  
  
  
  
Rioroute: he's saying that he's actually a girl!!! I knew it!!! Yu's so skinny, pale and short and looks so feminine!!  
  
  
  
Gareas: moron, Yu's a GUY. Otherwise how would HE be able to control an Ingrid?  
  
  
  
Ernest: But then, Gareas, Teela's a woman and she can pilot an Ingrid….unless……  
  
  
  
Rioroute, Gareas, Ernest: TEELA'S A MAN THAT WEARS DRAG!!!  
  
  
  
Teela: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!! I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!!  
  
All: ooo………  
  
Ernest: so Yu, what did you actually say?  
  
Yu:……………………  
  
Ernest: he said that he like to Tap Dance.  
  
Gareas: no!! he said that he like to eat sushi with coffee.  
  
Rioroute: I still think that Yu's trying to say he's actually a woman.  
  
Teela: heck with all your theories. I think he wants to go to a bar and drink with us!  
  
Gareas: how? He's underage  
  
Yu: YOU MORONS!! I DIDN'T SAY A SINGLE WORD TO THAT ANNOYING AZUMA TWEEP!! DID I NOT MAKE MY POINT CLEAR, OR ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST REALLY THICK OR SOMETHING????  
  
All: 0___0  
  
Kinza: wow, he talks.  
  
Teela: okay….putting everything aside, I think we should get to training now. He bar's not open till another 3 hours.  
  
Gareas: But why train? You know that we train with……..TWISTER!  
  
Teela: Stop complaining. It improved your flexibility, didn't it? And you actually enjoy seeing Ernest in different 'positions', don't you?  
  
Gareas: *turns red*………okay, I'll just keep quiet from now on.  
  
Teela: then let's get started.  
  
TBC?  
  
Note: I don't know…….I found this fic quite stupid so I might not continue it…and sorry if anyone found it offending. And please, if you are to really flame me, please don't be that harsh as this is my first fic. 


End file.
